


my blindfold's on and you're still beautiful

by hoosierbitch



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blindfolds, Comeplay, Community: kink_bingo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El and Neal give Peter a blowjob at the same time. That is all. \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	my blindfold's on and you're still beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely person who sent me such a wonderful plot bunny - thank you for the inspiration! And a big thank you to everyone who was so sweet and supportive today. Especially [](http://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/)**elrhiarhodan** - I really appreciate the gift! I ♥ you all!

“Just trust us.” Neal ties the blindfold quickly, his clever fingers brushing against the back of Peter’s neck.

“I trust you both with my life,” Peter responds, arms flailing for a moment before he manages to settle his hands on Neal’s hips. “Just - not with my virtue.”

El laughs and leads him over to the couch. “Hate to break it to you, baby, but you lost that years ago.” They put their hands on his shoulders and push him until he's sitting in the center of the couch.

"I feel really stupid right now,” he says, shifting around on the sofa. Then their hands start to move from his shoulders down his chest and he realizes he’s not sure who’s who. He thinks it’s probably El on the right – she likes pinching his nipples more – but the movement’s so gentle it might be Neal. He doesn’t know.

He’s hyperaware of his breathing. The volume and speed. He tries to stay calm and focused but someone’s hand is on his cock. Someone – El, he thinks, almost definitely El, is stroking his cock through his pants. Then they’re undoing his belt and the button and zipper of his jeans. He’s not wearing any underwear. He hears Neal’s dirty chuckle (he thinks from his left). Then he feels two mouths at the base of his cock and stops thinking about anything except their lips and tongues, Jesus, _fuck_ but he’s already about to come.

He wants to thrust forward. His hips are shaking with the need to move. But it’s rude, it’s bad manners, he’s trembling with the sensation of a broad tongue moving in one bold swipe along the underside of his cock, another nursing on the very tip – and then they’re kissing. They’re kissing each other around his cock, their tongues twisting around the shaft, wet and messy and there’s no goddamn way he’s not going to look.

The knot on the blindfold’s too tight to undo so he just pulls it off. “Peter,” Neal says, rocking back on his heels – he is on the left, Peter’d got that right – “your lack of patience is appalling.”

“Patience is a virtue,” El says with a nod, wiping a bit of Peter’s precum off of her chin.

“Suck me,” Peter says, his voice rough – he sounds like someone else. Someone dangerous. El and Neal are both looking up at him with wide blue eyes and small smiles; he twines his hands in their dark hair and guides them back to his cock. Neal closes his eyes but El keeps staring at him, a heated smirk on her lips right up until he presses her mouth up against his flesh. Then she kisses him, a small kiss right on his shaft, he bites his tongue to keep from moaning.

He holds them still and just starts moving his hips. Rubbing their lips raw on his cock. Neal’s tongue is out and the friction of it on the underside of his cock is starting to drive him insane. He fucks past their mouths until his back starts to hurt from the awkward angle. Then he tightens his grip on them the slightest bit and tugs them down his cock, tentatively setting up a slow and easy pace. Neal moves with him gracefully but El stops after a few minutes.

“Let me,” she says, and he lets go and she takes over. She moves Neal right in front of him, kneeling between his legs, his hands on Peter’s knees for support. Peter’s hand is still cradling the back of his head and soon El’s hand joins his. She’s the one who pushes Neal down on his cock. She sets the rhythm and the depth and Neal just covers his teeth with lips that are already swollen and works his tongue like a pro, swallows when Peter hits the back of his mouth and eventually takes Peter’s cock into his throat.

El lets Peter take charge of the blowjob, and starts licking his balls. He chokes Neal the first time she does it, an involuntary thrust of his hips forward, because his wife has a smart mouth. A smart mouth and a clever tongue and she’s tracing designs on his sensitive skin with her tongue and then, _fuck_, after Neal catches his breath and Peter resettles himself on the couch, she starts nibbling.

It drives him crazy. His balls are already tight. He could come at any moment. He thanks God for his good self-control. Between that and the fact that he never wants this to end he manages to hold on.

El’s sucking hickeys onto his balls, sending tiny shocks of pain through his groin, and Neal’s eyes are watering as Peter pushes in as far as he can and just holds him there, his hand tangled in Neal’s soft hair.

He doesn’t know how long that goes on. It could be minutes, it feels like just seconds – the fact that he’s so close to the edge heightens the exquisite pleasure of it. He hangs on to each moment, each movement and sound and gift that his lovers give him.

“I’m gonna come,” he warns. Neal moans around his cock and Peter has to grab the base of his dick tightly to keep from coming right that second. El moves quickly, pulling Neal off of Peter’s cock and shifting until both of them are right in front of him. She plays with his balls with one hand and Peter starts jacking himself.

It only takes a few strokes. He’s so hard, his cock slick with Neal’s spit and his own precum, it slides through his fingers so easily - _fuck_ \- he doesn’t want to come because he doesn’t want it to end but then, then he starts to come. He starts to come and they both tilt their faces towards him and open their mouths.

“Jesus,” he chokes, hips stuttering, losing his rhythm. “So – so fucking - _dirty_ \- ” Neal moans and leans closer and Peter’s coming, coming on their faces, striping their skin with come, some lands in their mouths but also on Neal’s right cheek, a long strand over the bridge of El’s nose, it’s maybe the crudest things he’s ever done and he comes harder than is honestly pleasurable. He strokes himself until there’s nothing left, comes until they’re both licking their lips, dripping with his semen. Marked. Dirty.

He’s on his knees before he knows what he’s doing. He nearly knocks them all over but he has to kiss them, he can’t wait another second. Because they’re _beautiful_, beautiful and generous and his, they’re perfect, he licks the come off of Neal’s cheek and kisses Elizabeth until he has to pull back to breathe. She hasn’t swallowed yet and he licks his own semen out of her mouth.

“I told – I told you that you should trust us,” Neal says, pupils dilated, his cock tenting his slacks, staring hungrily at Peter’s lips.

“I will never doubt you again,” Peter promises. “Now, let’s see what else we can do with this blindfold…”


End file.
